Sense organ disorders
Sense organ disorders arise from problems in the functioning of the sense organs within the sensory system. The include: *Anosmia *Ear disorders *Taste disorders *Vision disorders Developmental aspects Assessment See also * Anesthesia (feeling) References *Breier, J. I., & Fletcher, J. M. (2002). Diseases of the nervous system and sense organs: Boll, Thomas J (Ed); Johnson, Suzanne Bennett (Ed); Perry, Nathan W Jr. *Casey, J. E., & Rourke, B. P. (1992). Disorders of somatosensory perception in children. New York, NY: Elsevier Science. *Costanzo, R. M., & Zasler, N. D. (1992). Epidemiology and pathophysiology of olfactory and gustatory dysfunction in head trauma: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 7(1) Mar 1992, 15-24. *Doty, R. L. (1992). Diagnostic tests and assessment: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 7(1) Mar 1992, 47-65. *Gordon, T. R., & Waxman, S. G. (1991). Sensory abnormalities of the limbs and trunk. Boston, MA, England: Butterworth Heinemann Publishers. *Kalayam, B. (1989). The patient with sensory impairment. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Maes, B., & Grietens, H. (2004). Parent-Reported Problem Behavior Among Children With Sensory Disabilities Attending Elementary Regular Schools: Journal of Developmental and Physical Disabilities Vol 16(4) Dec 2004, 361-375. *Mott, A. E. (1992). General medical evaluation: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 7(1) Mar 1992, 25-41. *Mukhopadhyay, P., De, S., Roychowdhuri, A., Chakraborti, M., & et al. (1997). Arousal modulation capacity in the deficit disorders: Social Science International Vol 13(1-2) Jan 1997, 25-30. *Mundt, B., Krakowsky, G., Roder, H., & Werner, E. (1987). Smell- and taste loss in the context of a Vitamin B-sub-1-sub-2 deficiency syndrome: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 39(6) Jun 1987, 356-361. *Murphy, C., & Davidson, T. M. (1992). Geriatric issues: Special considerations: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 7(1) Mar 1992, 76-82. *Pankhurst, P. M., & Butler, P. (1996). Development of the sensory organs in the greenback flounder, Rhombosolea tapirina: Marine and Freshwater Behaviour and Physiology Vol 28(1-2) 1996, 55-73. *Pankratz, L. (1979). Symptom validity testing and symptom retraining: Procedures for the assessment and treatment of functional sensory deficits: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 47(2) Apr 1979, 409-410. *Pankratz, L., & Paar, G. H. (1988). A symptom-validity test for evaluating functional symptoms: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie, Psychopathologie und Psychotherapie Vol 36(2) 1988, 130-137. *Prince, M. (1923). A case of complete loss of all sensory functions excepting hearing but including cnesthesis and visual images of the body: The Journal of Abnormal Psychology and Social Psychology Vol 18(3) Oct 1923, 238-243. *Resnick, H. E., Fries, B. E., & Verbrugge, L. M. (1997). Windows to their world: The effect of sensory impairments on social engagement and activity time in nursing home residents: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 52B(3) May 1997, S135-S144. *Schiffman, S. S. (1992). Aging and the sense of smell: Potential benefits of fragrance enhancement. New York, NY: Elsevier Applied Science Publishers/Elsevier Science Publishers. *Ship, J. A. (1999). The influence of aging on oral health and consequences for taste and smell: Physiology & Behavior Vol 66(2) Apr 1999, 209-215. *Steinberg, M., & Rendle-Short, J. (1977). Vestibular dysfunction in young children with minor neurological impairment: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 19(5) Oct 1977, 639-651. *Wahl, H.-W., & Tesch-Romer, C. (2001). Aging, sensory loss, and social functioning. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *White, T. L., & Kurtz, D. B. (2003). The relationship between metacognitive awareness of olfactory ability and age in people reporting chemosensory disturbances: American Journal of Psychology Vol 116(1) Spr 2003, 99-110. *Zasler, N. D., McNeny, R., & Heywood, P. G. (1992). Rehabilitative management of olfactory and gustatory dysfunction following brain injury: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 7(1) Mar 1992, 66-75. Category:Physical disorders Category:Sensory system disorders